Peer Review: Project Plan Outline
In collaboration with Teaching Matters, the Instructional Technology Integration Specialist (ITIS) teachers in New York City's New York Region 9 periodically have Peer Review Days. In preparation for these presentations, ITIS teachers complete Project Plan Outlines, recording information about the projects they have developed with the teachers they are working with. Each outline, once completed is sent to the Region 9 Office electronically and is distributed to three other ITIS teachers on Peer Review Day. A few ITIS teachers have also begun to put their Project Plan Outlines online. These are linked below in this article. Each ITIS brings rubrics and samples of student work *Rubric(s) that the ITIS and the teacher have used to assess the project based learning unit or individual components of the unit (i.e., a writing rubric, a WebQuest rubric, etc.) *'Three' (or more) samples of student work from two students doing the project. This [[Printed Matter vs. Online Archives|collection of PRINTED student work]] could include an Inspiration brainstorming map, written or typed drafts, a storyboard, a multimedia presentation in progress, a final multimedia presentation, a final essay with teacher comments, amongst other things. The ITIS annotates each piece of student work that is submitted # Labels how well the student performed based on the criteria established in the rubric that the ITIS and the teacher have created (i.e., Excellent, Good, Fair, Poor) # Provides a brief written comment stating why the work was evaluated as such. # Lists teacher Resources used during the project (WebQuests, hotlists, TrackStars, Inspiration templates, handouts, etc.) Each ITIS brings four copies of the Project Plan Outline and of the PRINTED student work samples with comments to share in small groups, and/or the work is linked to an Online Project Plan listed below. Online Project Plans In the end it all about the student work. Follow this link to find a list of Project Plan Outlines that ITIS teachers have added to this Wikia. Keep in mind that the work linked to these outlines is representative. It could be work that is below standards, meets standards and exceeds standards. Copy the Project Plan Outline Directions for ITIS teachers: * Copy everything from the box below. * Click Edit on the top right corner of the section above this one. * Create a link for yourself on the list above. ** Include the Project Title, Your Name, Names of Teachers, and School. ** Put double brackets around the Project Title. ** Click Save Page, then click on the red link under your Project Title. * When an editing box appears, paste this text from the box below, and save that page. * Next, you can edit each section separately. PROJECT TITLE: SUBJECT AREA(S): GRADE LEVEL: PROJECT SUMMARY Briefly describe the purpose of the project: SCOPE & SEQUENCE Refer to the New York State Learning Standards website: http://www.emsc.nysed.gov/ciai/) What area(s) of the curriculum are you addressing? # # STANDARDS NYS Standards Use this link to view the standards: http://eservices.nysed.gov/vls): * * NETS Standards (Refer to the National Ed Tech Standards for Students: http://cnets.iste.org/students/s_stands.html): * * LEARNING OBJECTIVES By the end of this project, students will understand: # # # ASSESSMENT PLAN In the space below, please describe the plan that you and the teacher have devised to assess the students’ work. You may also include digital copies of a rubric, checklists, tests/quizzes, student self-assessments, etc. that you have used along the way. Please attach copies of these assessment tools with your submission. :Note: You might think about developing a rubric with your teacher using Rubistar http://rubistar.4teachers.org/index.php). DESCRIPTION OF THE PLAN: TITLE(S) OF YOUR RUBRIC(S): * * PROCEDURE AND TIME REQUIRED Describe, in a sequential manner, the actions that take place during this project, including: what the teacher(s) does; what students do individually and/or in groups; and how technology (when used) enhances learning and helps to assess student performance. At the end of each step, include the amount of time it would take (minutes, periods) * Step 1: * Step 2: * (Please add more steps as needed) MODIFICATIONS Describe the procedures used to accommodate the range of modifications being addressed in your classroom. This may include things you done to accommodate for behavior, work you have done with various student populations (Special Needs, English Language Learners), how you have handled classroom management within various technology environments (one computer classroom, four computer classroom, computer lab, etc.). RESOURCES Please note unique resources (human or material) needed to successfully complete this experience, including the titles of software, hardware, texts, reference books, and website addresses; etc.: * Student Resources: * Teacher Resources: REFLECTION Please offer personal comments on the learning experience, including: # What has worked really well? # What would you change based on what you have done so far? # What have you learned? Category:Region 9 ITIS Category:Region 9 ITIS